


Day 2

by Kristenaaaa



Series: Forgiveness, Can You Imagine? [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, John Laurens is dead, Modern Reynolds Pamphlet, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 18:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13886178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristenaaaa/pseuds/Kristenaaaa
Summary: Angelica gives Alex a piece of her mind and Eliza and Alex discuss his affair.





	1. Chapter 1

Day 2

2:00 AM – 12:00 PM

 

**_2:00 AM_ **

 

Alex was jolted awake by the sound of his cellphone ringing. He stretched his back out in hopes to find some relief after sleeping on the small couch in his office. He blindly reached for his phone and answered it without looking at his caller ID.

 

“Hello?”

 

 _“Hey, Alex?”_ Alex immediately woke up when he heard who was on the other side of the call

 

“Maria, is everything okay?”

 

 _“Um, yeah, it’s just that I’m all alone, James didn’t come with. I don’t have any sisters or anything.”_ Maria started to cry over the phone

 

“Hey, hey, hey, it’s gonna be okay. Alright? I’ll be there soon. We’ll do this together.”

 

_“Thank you Alex. It’s just I’m really scared.”_

 

“It’s okay to be scared, I’ll be there soon okay?”

 

_“Okay, bye Alex.”_

 

“Bye.” Alex sighed as he quickly threw on some sweats and grabbed his car keys. He quietly left the room and made his room the bedroom he used to share with Eliza. He opened the door and made his way to the bed. He gently shook Eliza

 

“Eliza,” Alex whispered and she stirred, he smiled mentally she was always such a light sleeper.

 

“Hey, um Maria’s in labor so I’m going to go.”

 

“I don’t know why you’re telling me Alex. Just go.” Eliza turned her back to him.

 

“I love you.” He was met with silence and he quickly and quietly left the room.  

 

Alex made it to the hospital in record time. Luckily for him, it was the same hospital his other children were born in. He rushed inside and was met with a few stares but he ignored him. He went up to the receptionist, quickly signed in, and was on to see Maria.

 

When Alex got off the elevator on to the Maternity floor, he walked up the front desk and he was met with a few familiar faces

 

“Mr. Hamilton? What are you doing here? I haven’t seen Mrs. Hamilton around lately” Nurse Jackson joked

 

“I’m actually here for a friend, Maria Reynolds.” Nurse Jackson looked at him with wide eyes before regaining her composure.

 

“She’s in room 6704.” Nurse Jackson responded without the same enthusiasm from before. Nurse Jackson waited until he walked away before she turned to the other nurses.

 

“I can’t believe he really did that shit.”

 

Alex finally reached room number 6704 he opened the door and poked his head through.

 

“Maria?”

  
“Alex, is that you?” Alex walked into the room and approached Maria’s bed.

 

“Hey, how you feel?” Alex kissed Maria’s forehead.

 

“I’m sweaty.”

 

“I don’t care.” Maria looked at up Alex with sad eyes.

 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know that he was going to—”

 

“Shh, it’s not your fault. I just wish you told me about the baby. I had to find out when the world did.”

 

“I thought it was his’ but when he found out he was sterile,”

 

“You figured it out.”

 

“Yeah, I’m really scared Alex. He kicked me out, I’ve been staying at a homeless shelter. I don’t know what I’m doing, this is my first baby.”

 

“We’ll figure it out.”

 

“Okay.” Maria shifted uncomfortably as she felt another contraction coming. Alex instantly grabbed her hand

 

“You can squeeze my hand.” Maria groaned out in pain as she tightened her grip on Alex’s hand.

 

“It’s okay, I’m here for you.” Maria let out a breath and fell back against the bed.

 

“See, you made it through.” Their moment was cut short when a nurse and Dr. Ibe walked through the doors.

 

“Oh, Mr. Hamilton, you’re here for Mrs. Reynolds?”

 

“Yes, I’m the father,” Alex mumbled

 

“Alright, well let’s see how far we are.” The nurses placed gloves on Dr. Ibe as she sat in front of  Maria.

 

“Alright, this is going to hurt, but it’s alright Mama ok?” Maria nodded her head, too nervous to say anything.

 

“Here we go.” Maria gasped and Alex was rubbing her shoulders through the process.

 

“Breathe Mama, breathe. You got this. We’re almost done.”

 Maria relaxed

 

“Alright, we have a long road ahead of us. We’re gonna be here all night. Try to get some rest while the contractions aren’t that strong.” Dr. Ibe and the nurse left the room.

 

“How do you know that doctor?”

 

“She delivered my other children.”

 

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me?”

 

“Don’t worry about that, get some rest.”

* * *

 

**_6:00 AM_ **

Eliza woke up to the sound of her phone going off. She wiped her eyes and grabbed her phone off the charger. She rolled her eyes at the endless emails and missed phone calls from talk show hosts and news outlets. Amongst the hoard of messages she saw a text message from Angie that she boarded her flight, that was around 4:15 this morning. She got out of bed and started her usual check on her kids. She first went to AJ’s room, he was fast asleep as always, he was a late riser, unlike her and Alex. She then went to Angelica’s room, she opened the door and wasn’t surprised to find her daughter awake reading a book.

 

“Good morning Angie.”

 

“Morning Mom, how are you?”

 

“I’m okay,” Eliza walked into her daughter’s room and sat on her bed. “how are you?”

 

“Fine, I guess. It’s hard not looking at social media.”

 

“I know it is sweetie, I’m so sorry. I know I didn’t help with my outburst yesterday.”

 

“It’s okay mom, really. I don’t blame you. I blame Dad.”

 

“Angelica,” Eliza warned

 

“No Mom, I don’t know how he can do this to you, to us. Where is he anyway? I usually hear him snoring in his office.”

 

“He went to the hospital, she’s having the baby.” Angelica rolled her eyes

 

“Hey, I know what your father did was wrong but do not blame that baby. She didn’t ask to be born.”

 

“Whatever, she’s not my sister.”

 

“But she’s going to be, whether you like it or not. She’s going to be your sister. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Alright, I’m going to make some breakfast and then we can go get your things from school.”

 

“Yes, mom.” Eliza pulled her daughter in for a hug

 

“We’ll get through this sweetie.”

 

“Thanks, Mom.” Eliza kissed Angie’s cheek before standing up.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I love you.”

 

“Love you too.” Eliza left Angelica’s room and then walked down the hall to Phillip’s room. She knocked on the door and waited for a response.

 

“Come in!” Eliza opened the door and saw her oldest busy away with schoolwork, so much like his father when they were in college.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be on break Pip?”

 

“I can’t take a break mom, if I want to graduate early, I need to be ahead of the game.” Eliza smiled softly at her son.

 

“Don’t work too hard Pip.”

 

“I won’t Mom.”

 

“I’m about to go make breakfast.”

 

“Is Angie helping you?”

 

“No, but it’s okay. I’ve cooked by myself before.” Phillip stops typing away at his laptop and turned around in his chair so he can face his mom.

 

“I can help you, Mom.”

 

“It’s okay Phillip, really.”

 

“Nah, it’ll be like the good old days before the other two were born.” Eliza giggled as her son got up and engulfed her in a hug.

 

“The other two?”

 

“Yep, I had all of your attention. We had a good thing going and then they came and messed it all up.” Eliza laughed

 

“Thanks, Pip, I needed that.”

 

“Anytime Mom.”

 

“Hmm, Mama’s baby.” Eliza cooed playfully

 

“Ugh, come on Mom.” Phillip started to make his way downstairs.

 

“You know you love it, Pippy.” Eliza teased

 

“Mom!”

 

* * *

**_8:30 AM_ **

 

Alex had been up all night with Maria, it was very uncomfortable for her to get some rest. Before the contractions became too much, they went on walks around the floor, Maria bounced on a Yoga ball, she even took advantage of the jacuzzi tub the hospital had. Right now Alex was coaching Maria through a tough contraction.

 

“It’s alright, just breathe Maria.” After the contraction Maria let a few tears fall.

 

“Do you want me to call Dr. Ibe?” Maria nodded her head

 

“I need to push, go get her now,” Maria whispered, Alex, hurried out of the room and luckily, Dr. Ibe was walking toward the room.

 

“Mr. Hamilton? Is everything okay?”

 

“Um, she says she needs to push.” Dr. Ibe rushed into the room and with Alex following behind

 

“Hey Mama, I hear you want to push.” By this point, Maria was breathing heavily

 

“Yes, I need my little girl out of me. Now.”

 

“Let’s have a feel.”

 

“Can I push? I really need to push.” Maria gritted

 

“Okay Mama, I need you not to push, I can feel your baby’s face. We need to do a Crash-C now.” Dr. Ibe pressed the nurse call button

 

“What?”

 

“Why can’t I push?”

 

“Mama, your baby has face presentation, and the cord is around her neck. We need to get you to surgery now.” Before Maria or Alex could ask any questions a team of nurses entered the room.

 

“Prep an OR now!”

 

“Right away doctor.”

 

“Wait, I don’t want surgery.”

 

“That’s not an option.”

 

“Can’t you just rotate the baby?”

 

“I can but it’s risky.”

 

“But—”

 

“I’ve delivered countless babies and I’m telling you, Mama, we can do a vaginal delivery but it could hyperextend its neck, which can be fatal, or we can do the section and Mama and baby girl will be safe.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Alright, and we’re rolling.”

 

“Alex?”

 

“I’m here Maria. It’s gonna be okay.”

* * *

**_9:00 AM_ **

 

Maria was hooked up and ready for the C-section to begin.

 

“Alright Mama, are you ready?”

 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

 

“Here we go.”

 

“Alex?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I don’t know what last name to give her and I wanted to ask you.”

 

“Hamilton is fine.”

 

“But, what about—”

 

“She’s my daughter and she’s a Hamilton.” Maria nodded her head

 

“Mama, can you feel anything?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Alrighty.” A few more minutes went by and the sound of surgical tools hitting the plate and Maria and the baby’s heart monitor was the only thing that could be heard. Alex was holding Maria’s hand the whole time and he could tell that by the look on Maria’s face she was terrified.

 

“The baby is out.” Maria and Alex waited for the baby’s cry but when they didn’t hear one, it made her freak out.

 

“Is she okay?” Maria watched as they whisked her baby off to the side

 

“She’s fine, relax Mama.” A nurse said

 

“She’s not crying. Oh my God, she’s not breathing.” After a few more seconds they heard that fateful cry. Alex let out a breath.

 

“Here she is. Your new baby.” The nurse placed the newborn on Maria’s chest and she started to cry.

 

“I can’t believe she’s real.”

 

“She’s beautiful,” Alex said

 

“Do you want to hold her Dad?”

 

“Of course.” Alex grabbed the baby from the nurse and as soon as he looked at her he was in love.

 

“Beautiful.”

 

“Dad, we have to get Mama and baby back upstairs, we’ll give her back. We promise.” Alex gave his daughter back to the nurse and he leaned over to kiss Maria.

 

“You did great.”

 

“Thanks. I’m glad you were here.”

 

* * *

**_10:00 AM_ **

****

Alex was sitting in the hospital room staring down at his new bundle of joy. He had convinced Maria to get some much-needed rest. He was so enamored with his daughter, he noticed that some of her facial features reminded him of his mother. The nurses came into the room

 

“Hey, I just wanted to get this cutie’s name down.”

 

“Her name’s Rachel Sara Hamilton-Lewis.”

 

“Beautiful, I’ll be back to check on Mama. Congrats Dad.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Hey beautiful, you definitely weren’t planned but I’m glad you’re here. We’re gonna this mess fixed for you. I promise.”

* * *

**_12:00 PM_ **

 

Eliza couldn’t turn on the TV without hearing anything about Alex, Maria, or the baby. She settled on having it off and working. Eliza’s in charge of a HeadStart in Brooklyn and she absolutely loves her job. Making a change in the lives of the families she works with is so rewarding. She was pulled out of her thoughts when her doorbell rang. She made her way to the front door and when she opened it she was met with her sister. The two didn’t say anything they just hugged each other. After a while, Eliza couldn’t hold it in any longer and just cried.

 

“I’m so happy you’re here Angie.”

 

“Me too. Now,” Angie pulled away from the hug and wiped away Eliza’s tears. “where the hell is he?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angelica gives Alex a piece of her mind and Eliza and Alex discuss his affair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I heard the Hamildrop, “First Burn” and I LOVE IT!! I couldn’t help but re-write this chapter, the song is amazing!! If you haven’t heard it go listen to it! I'm probably going to update sometime tomorrow. I apologize for the delay, my cousin is getting married next month and I'm a bridesmaid so it's been extremely busy. But on to the story!!

12:00 PM - 7:00 PM

 

**_12:00 PM_ **

 

“Angie,” Eliza warned

 

“Eliza, don’t try to protect that man. I’m simply asking a question.”

 

“He’s at the hospital.” Eliza turned to walk back to her office with Angelica hot on her tail.

 

“You didn’t hurt the man, did you?”

 

“No, um, the girl, Maria, went into labor early this morning.” Eliza finally said it out loud all the emotions came pouring out. Angie was quick to hug her sister yet again.

 

“Eliza, I’m so sorry honey. I’m sorry.”

 

“I don’t know why he did this to me, Angie. It’s so hard, it’s so hard. AJ hasn’t said more than two words since all of this stuff happened. Angelica and Phillip aren’t speaking to Alex at all, I think Angelica is taking it really hard.”

 

“How about you Eliza?”

 

“I don’t know, it feels like a nightmare that I can’t seem to wake up from. No matter how hard I scream or try, it just won’t end.”

 

“Eliza, I really don’t know if the words I know can make you feel any different than what you’re feeling now. But I do know that, if you need anything I’m right here. I’m staying as long as you need me to.”

 

“Angie, I can’t let you do that. What about your job?”

 

“Shush, don’t worry about that. I’ll be fine, I practically built that place from the ground up.”

 

“Thank you, Angie.”

 

“You’re welcome, now I’m starving I didn’t eat on my flight. What do you have to eat in this house, Eliza?”

 

**_2:00 PM_ **

Alex returned to the hospital room from getting lunch for the two of them he stopped when he heard Maria softly talking to baby Rachel. He waited before entering the room he didn’t want to ruin the moment between mother and daughter.

 

“You have a nose just like your grandmother, yes you do. I hope you have brown eyes like your Daddy. But, you have yet to open your eyes baby girl. Can you open your eyes for Mama, hm? Can you open them?” Maria gasped “You opened your eyes for Mama! Yes, you did, and I was right. You have eyes just like your Daddy.” Maria kissed baby Rachel’s forehead.

 

“I know you’re there Alex.” Alex walked around the curtain and smirked

 

“How did you know it was me?”

 

“I saw your feet under the curtain. Did you get my food?”

 

“Yes, a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and strawberry milkshake.”

 

“Can you take her? I just fed her, she should be going to sleep soon.”

 

“Of course I’ll take my baby girl.” Alex eagerly took Rachel from Maria’s arms and placed the sleepy baby in her crib.

 

“You should go home, Alex.”

 

“What? Why?” Alex asked before taking a bite out of his burger.

 

“I’m okay, we’re okay and I’m getting discharged tomorrow.”

 

“Where are you going to stay?”

 

“Believe it or not, I have friends.” Maria joked “I have a co-worker who has a basement for rent. She’s going to let me move in and rent it out.” Alex reached for his phone and began typing. A few seconds later, Maria saw a Zelle notification on her phone from Alex.

 

“Alex, take it back. I have a job.”

 

“I know you do, this is for Rachel.”

 

“Alex…”

 

“I’m going to pay that amount every month—”

 

“Alex, that’s too much money. Rachel doesn’t need that much, she’s a baby.”

 

“Then put half of it in a college fund or savings account for her. Please, Maria, take it for me.” Maria nodded her head.

 

“Thank you, well I’m going to head home. You call me if you need anything.” Alex gathered his things and kissed Maria on the forehead. He then walked over to his now sleeping daughter and kissed her too.

 

“Don’t hesitate—”

 

“I’m fine Alex, I’ll talk to you later.” Alex nodded his head and left the room.

 

As he was exiting the room he bumped into Dr. Ibe.

 

“Oh, Alex, you’re leaving?”

 

“Yeah, gotta get back home.”

 

“Alright, oh and tell Eliza that she needs to schedule her three months checkup.”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Her checkup, she didn’t schedule with my nurse. Just, remind her when you get home.”

 

“I will Dr. Ibe, thank you.”

 

**_2:30 PM_ **

****

“Aunt Angie?” Angelica looked up from the veggies she was cutting and saw AJ standing in the kitchen doorway.

 

“Yes AJ?”

 

“Um, Mom’s throwing up in the bathroom.”

 

“She’s what?” Angie dropped the knife and briskly made her way upstairs to Eliza’s room. When she walked in, Eliza was just coming out of the bathroom.

 

“Eliza? Are you okay hon?”

 

“Yeah, I think it was something I ate.”

 

“Are you sure, because the only thing we ate today was a salad.”

 

“Ange, I’m fine, I just need to lay down.” Eliza slowly got on her bed and laid back against her pillows. Angie knew there was something wrong with her sister and wasn’t going to stand down anytime soon.

 

“Eliza, when was your last period?”

 

“Angie!”

 

“I’m, just saying, you usually never get sick, the only time you’re sick is when you’re—” Angie walked over to her sister and sat beside her.

 

“How far along are you?”

 

“8 weeks and a day,” Eliza whispered

 

“Does he know?” Eliza shook her head.

 

“You have to tell him.”

 

“No, I’m not telling him.”

 

“Eliza, he has a right to know.”

 

“No! He gave up that right when he had that bitch in our bed.”

 

“Then what are you going to do? Wait until you start showing?”

 

“I don’t plan on staying here that long.”

 

“What does that mean?”

 

“It means, I’m moving in with Mom and Dad until I find a place on my own.”

 

“Eliza—” Angie was interrupted by the front door opening.

 

“That’s him?” Eliza nodded her head

 

“Get some rest Eliza, I’ll make you some soup.”

 

“Angie,” Eliza warned

 

“I’m just going to talk to him. I’ll be back with your soup.”

 

Angie walked back downstairs and immediately locked eyes with Alex who had the audacity to smile at her.

 

“Angie!”

 

“Alexander.” Alex started to hug Angie but she backed away.

 

“What’s wrong?”

 

“Congratulations, you’ve invented a new type of stupid.”

 

“Angie—”

 

“Let me finish, a ‘damage you can never undo’ type of stupid—”

 

“Angie!”

 

“Interrupt me one more time, I dare you.” Angie glared at her brother in law and he simply nodded his head, too afraid to say anything. “Obviously you didn’t think this through Alex! Why in God’s name would you publicly humiliate your family over a dumb ass Instagram post that literally NO ONE believed. I begged you to go with us on vacation but you stayed behind to sleep with that girl, how old is she by the way?”

  
“25.”

 

“Wow, really 25? You’re such an idiot Alex!

 

“Ange—” Angie glared at Alex and closed his mouth

 

“Well, you’ve redefined your legacy, so again, congratulations.”

 

“It was a political sacrifice!”

 

“Sacrifice? You don’t even know the meaning of the word sacrifice! Alexander, I don’t have any kids and I’ve never been in a relationship that lasted more than two years. I was in love you Alex, since the first time we met in our Political Science class. But, my sister told me about this great guy that she met in the library, named Alex. I wished that it wasn't you and that her new boyfriend had the same name. But when I saw the way her eyes lit up when she saw you, I couldn’t bear to be the reason for my sister’s broken heart. So I, stepped aside for my sister because I love her more than anything in this life.” At this point Angelica and Alex’s face were mere inches apart, both staring each other down. “I’ll choose Eliza’s happiness over mine every time! She is the best thing in our lives! So, never forget that you have been blessed with the best wife! For as long as you live, every sacrifice you make is for my sister give her the best life. Congratulations.” After that Angie stomped away, Alex let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding.

 

When Angie reached the kitchen she leaned over the forgotten veggies she was cutting earlier. She didn’t realize she was crying until she saw a few droplets fall on the cutting board, she wiped away her tears and regained her composure before gathering the ingredients for Eliza’s soup.

 

Alex cautiously made his way down the hall to his and Eliza’s room. He started to walk in but stopped himself from entering.

 

“She had the baby,” Alex said quietly

 

“Okay.”

 

“Her name’s Rachel.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“She’s beautiful Eliza, she looks like my mom—”

 

“Alex is there any reason—” Eliza gagged, she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Eliza emptied her stomach into the toilet, she felt her hair being pulled out of her face. She looked to her left saw and Alex looking at her with worried eyes. Once she was done she sat up and leaned against the cold tile wall.

 

“Eliza, are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine Alex.”

 

“You’re obviously not.”

 

“Look can you just drop it.” Eliza got up and walked back to the bedroom and Alex was hot on her tail.

 

“Eliza, I talked to Dr. Ibe today.” Eliza stopped in her tracks

 

“She told me to remind you about your three months checkup. How long have you known?”

 

“She shouldn’t have told you.”

 

“Why shouldn’t she? I’m your husband, and you didn’t answer my question. How long have you known?”

 

“I had a feeling for a couple of weeks but Dr. Ibe told me yesterday.”

 

“When were you gonna tell me?”

 

“I wasn’t going to Alex. At first, I was going to surprise you, but after what happened yesterday—”

 

“You still should’ve told me!”

 

“Alex—”

 

“Eliza, that’s my child! I have a right to know! Why weren’t you going to tell me?”

 

“Because you were fucking another woman!” Eliza screamed

 

“It’s only been a day but it feels like it’s been a week.”

 

“Eliza—”

 

“Just, go to your office Alex, just go.” Alex stepped toward her but she stepped back.

 

“Don’t! Just, don’t take another step closer.”

 

“Eliza, I—I'm so sorry, I’ve failed you as a husband. I don’t deserve you, Eliza, I took advantage of you, your trust—”

 

“Stop it Alex! Don’t think you can talk your way into your arms, not anymore!” Alex sighed heavily, he turned his attention to the bed and saw the box of his letters that he wrote to Eliza when they were in college. Even though no one wrote letters anymore, Alex wrote Eliza a letter every day and would slide it under her dorm room before he would head off to class in the morning.  Eliza followed Alex’s gaze and sighed heavily.

 

“I was re-reading them earlier, I was trying to see if they would help me but, it made me even more confused. It’s like I don’t know you anymore. Were all of these letters lies?”

 

“Eliza—”

 

“No, let’s read one out loud, shall we?” Eliza scanned through the pile and pulled out the letter she was looking for.

 

“May 9, 1996, My Dearest, Eliza, tomorrow we’ll be miles apart, but know that my love for you only grows stronger and stronger.

My innermost feeling is of pure love for you, I will love you till death separates us. Right now, thinking of the separation is killing me, but in my heart, I know that nothing could ever come close to separating us. We are united into one forever, both in body and soul and I want you to know that I love you from the deepest part of my heart. Forever Yours, Alex. That was the day of graduation and the day before you surprised me at my house and proposed to me. Was this all a lie Alex? How could, write something like this and then turn around and do this to me.”

 

“Please, let me explain.”

 

“Oh, you’ve done enough explaining. You explained to the whole world how you’ve brought that girl in our house, you’ve truly ruined our lives!”

 

“Can you guys stop!” Eliza and Alex looked and saw AJ standing before them with tears threatening to fall.

 

“AJ, son.” Alex started to walk toward his son but he stepped away. “AJ, I think we should talk in—”

 

“I don’t want to Dad.” With that AJ stomped off, Eliza ran her hands through her hair and looked at Alex.

 

“When the time comes, you are going to explain to them about the pain and embarrassment you put me through. You were so worried about the whispers that you decided to scream!”

 

“I was trying to protect my legacy! I couldn’t let them ruin my name!”

“Oh, my gosh, Alex, the kids are your legacy! We are your legacy!” Eliza yelled

 

“Eliza, I messed up one time. Out of twenty-one years of marriage, I have never lied to you before this.”

 

“Oh please, don’t speak so highly of yourself. I’ve seen the way you talk to those women at all the balls you’ve forced me to go to. Don’t think I don’t notice that way you look at my sister. My own sister Alex!” Eliza scoffed at him

 

“I thought I knew you, but it turns out I don’t.” Eliza grabbed the box, she walked up to the fireplace and Alex’s eyes grew wide. She threw the box in the fireplace.

 

“Eliza! What are you doing?” Eliza looked at Alex with tears in her eyes. The look that she gave him broke him. He could see the hurt on her face, but worst of all. She looked utterly exhausted, her eyes that one sparkled with kindness were dull and lifeless. Her glowing skin was pale and she looked like she could break down and cry at any moment.

 

“Alex, you’re torn our lives apart. You hurt this family to the core. So, you’re going to stand there watch me burn all of the memories and letters that might’ve redeemed you.” Eliza grabbed a box of matches from the mantle, she lit the match and threw in the fireplace. Alex was frozen in his spot as the flames engulfed his words.

****

“I…I hope that you burn,” Eliza said barely above a whisper.

****

**_5:00 PM_ **

****

The house was silent, except for the sound of the phone ringing occasionally. Angie was eating the pizza she ordered with AJ and Angelica, Phillip was still out with Theodosia, Eliza was in her office and Alex was in his. Alex was looking at old family albums, most of them were from Alex and Eliza’s early years of marriage. He stumbled across Phillip’s baby book, he smiled warmly, it was his idea to have one for Phillip. Eliza thought it was a bit much, but since Alex didn’t have any baby pictures of him or his childhood, he insisted on documenting everything. There was a knock at the door and looked up in surprise. There was Angelica with a slice of pizza.

 

“I figured you were hungry.”

 

“Come here, Annie.” Angelica walked over to her Dad, Alex took the pizza from her and she sat on his desk.

 

“Annie, I’m so sorry—”

 

“Why did you do it?”

 

“I don’t know Annie, I guess I was trying to save my reputation.”

 

“No, I mean, why did you cheat on Mom?” Alexander sighed

 

“Annie, I honestly don’t know. When the time comes, I’ll sit you guys down and we can talk.”

 

“I just came up to talk to you, see you tomorrow Dad.” Angelica hopped off Alex’s desk and kissed his cheek.

 

“Dad?”

 

“Yeah,”

 

“What’s the baby’s name?”

 

“Rachel, did you want to see pictures?”

 

“I’m not ready yet Dad.” Alex nodded his head and Angelica walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

 

**_7:00 PM_ **

****

“Alex wake up! Alex! ALEX!” Alex was jolted awake, he was still at his office desk. He looked up at Eliza and there were tears falling from her eyes.

 

“What’s wrong? Is it the baby? Eliza are you okay?”

 

“The hospital called it’s Phillip.” Eliza leaned over and Alex held her up.

 

“What? What happened to Phillip?”

 

“He’s been shot.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Eliza rush to the hospital and Phillip fights for his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's the world worst procrastinator? *raises hand* ME! I know I said I was supposed to have this chapter out on May 1, but honestly. I was extremely tired from my trip and forgot to finish this chapter. SO here it is, 12;27 AM May 2, 2018, exactly almost 12 hours after the time I was ORIGINALLY supposed to post this chapter.

**7:00 PM – 4:00 AM**

**_7:00 PM_ **

 

The only thing that filled the car was silence and tension. The only thing Alex could focus on was the road, it was practically the only thing that kept him from falling apart. Elia stared out the window with a blank look on her face.  Eliza couldn’t even remember what she was doing when she got a frantic call from an inconsolable Theo that her son had been shot. When they reached the hospital and parked the car both Alex and Eliza were stuck to their seats. Neither of them wanted to get out of the car, too afraid of what was going in that hospital. Alex looked at Eliza and opened his mouth to say something but Eliza got out of the car and briskly made her way inside. Alex sighed and followed Eliza.

 

Eliza and Alex entered the ER and approached the front desk.

 

“I’m looking for my son. Phillip Hamilton, where is he?”

 

“He’s still being stabilized.”

 

“Where?”

 

“Ma’am I can’t tell you that.”

 

“Listen here, my son has been shot. I could care less about your policies. I need to know where my son is!”

 

“Mrs. Hamilton?” Eliza turned and saw Theo. Her shirt and hands were covered in blood. Alex inhaled sharply, it was probably Phillip’s blood that on her. Eliza ran over to her the young girl and hugged her, forgetting about the blood.

 

“I’m so sorry, it all happened so fast.”

 

“Shush, shush, it’s not your fault.”

 

“Where is he?”

 

“They just took him to surgery.”

 

“How did he look?” By this point, Alex had walked over

 

“He looked really pale, and the doctor kept saying something about too much blood. I don’t know, they pushed me out of the room when he started seizing—”

 

“Seizing?!” Alex exclaimed

 

“Excuse me,” They all turned to see a doctor standing before them.

 

“Are you two Phillip’s parents?”

 

“Yes, I’m Eliza and this is my hus—this is his father Alex.” Eliza saw the look Alex gave her but ignored it. The doctor noticed the tension between the two and glanced at both of them questioningly before continuing. 

 

“I’m Dr. Kane, one of Phillip’s surgeons.”

 

“Where is he? Is he ok? What happened?” Alex pressed

 

“Can we talk somewhere private.” Eliza and Alex glanced at Theo.

 

“I’ll be okay, I’ll just go to the waiting room.”

 

**_7:30 PM_ **

 

Alex and Eliza tried to understand the medical jargon that Dr. Kane was spewing out at them but their concern for Phillip was the only thing occupying their minds. Dr. Kane cleared his throat, which seemingly pulled the couple out of their revere.

 

“Your son came in with a gunshot wound to his right hip. When he came in, he had lost a lot of blood. We did an x-ray, and the bullet had lodged itself in his left arm. He did suffer from a seizure while we were trying to get him stabilized, probably due to the shock from the wound. After we stabilized him he, he was rushed to surgery.”

 

“Do you know?” Eliza asked barely above a whisper

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Do you know how this happened to my son?” Eliza was struggling to hold back her tears, this whole ordeal seemed like one long nightmare.

 

“According to your son’s girlfriend, your son and his girlfriend got into a minor car accident with a young man. Your son got out the car to check on the other driver, when the shooter got out of his car and shot his gun twice, one of them hitting your son, before getting back in his car and fleeing the scene.” Eliza started to play with her fingers, trying to take her mind off of what was being said to her. Alex reached out for her hand but she moved away. Alex looked at Dr. Kane with hopeful eyes.

 

“Is he going to make it?” Dr. Kane sighed heavily

 

“Mr. Hamilton—” Dr. Kane’s pager interrupted him

 

“I’m sorry I have to get to surgery. Someone will be updating you on Phillip. Please, go wait in the waiting area.” Before Alex or Eliza could say anything else, Dr. Kane was gone.

 

**_9:30 PM_ **

 

Alex hated hospital waiting rooms, every time he had to be in one it made him physically sick to his stomach. The last time he was in a hospital waiting room he had received the worst news of his life. His mom was dying, the antibiotics weren’t working and she would be gone before the night would be over. He glanced over and Eliza and Theo were sitting side by side holding one another’s hand. Theo was on the phone, probably with Aaron. By now the hospital had allowed Theo to wash off the blood and they lent her some scrubs.

 

Alex’s head shot when he heard footsteps approaching them. He and Eliza walked over to Dr. Kane. Even though it’s only been about two hours since they arrived at the hospital, but they both looked like they hadn’t slept in days.

 

“So? How is he?” Eliza asked

 

“He’s fine, we got the bullet out and we’re trying to repair the damage the bullet caused.”

 

“So, he’ll make it. He’s going to be okay?”

 

“We’re hoping. He has a long road ahead of him. The bullet did some damage. I have to get back to surgery, I’ll be back in an hour.”

 

“I’m going to update my sisters and the kids.” Alex wanted to comfort Eliza so bad, he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and hold her. He wanted to kiss her forehead and promise that everything was going to be okay. But she wouldn’t let him and he had to be okay with that for now. Alex was secretly praying that Phillip pulls through, for the sake of Eliza’s heart. She couldn’t take yet another heartbreak.

 

“Mr. Hamilton?” Alex looked up and Theo had now changed into some hospital scrubs, loaned to her by the surgeons.

 

“Theo, you okay?” Theo shook her head as she sat down beside her boyfriend’s father.

 

“What’s wrong?” Alex looked at Theo like a second daughter, especially after her mother passed, Theo and Aaron spent a lot of time at the Hamilton household and vice versa.

 

“Everything, Phillip getting shot, I’m thinking about my mom. The guy, he slammed into the back of us and I told Phillip to stay in the car and call the police, but him being stubborn, got out and—” Theo cried into her hands

 

“I feel like I didn’t do enough to stop him. I feel like—”

 

“Hey, hey, it’s not your fault Theo. Knowing my son, he wanted to face him head-on. It’s nobody’s fault.”

 

**_10:45_ **

 

Angelica sat in her room staring out the window. When her mom came in here with tears falling down her face she knew something was terribly wrong. Angelica wouldn’t know what to do with herself if Phillip didn’t pull through. Just the thought of that even being a possibility brought tears to her eyes. There was a knock at her door and she quickly wiped away her tears and cleared her throat.

 

“Come in.” The door opened and Angelica relaxed when she saw it was AJ.

 

“Hey, what’s wrong you ok?” AJ shook his head

 

“Come here, bro.” AJ closed the door behind and hopped on Angie’s bed. Angelica examined her brother’s face and saw that he was on the verge of breaking down.

 

“AJ?”

 

“I heard Auntie talking on the phone with Mom.”

 

“What did she say?”

 

“Mom said that Phillip has a long road ahead of him. Mom’s really worried about him.”

 

“Hey, he’s gonna be okay. It’s Phillip, he always pulls through. Remember the time he messed up his knee?” AJ nodded his head

 

“He was fine right, he’s going to make it. He has to. Ok?” AJ nodded his head.

 

**_11:00_ **

 

Alex was the only one awake at this point, Theo had been sleeping for about twenty minutes and Alex had just convinced Eliza to get some rest, especially in her condition. Alex was about to fall asleep himself when he felt a tap on his shoulder, he opened his eyes to see Dr. Kane standing in front him with an unreadable look on his face.

 

“Dr. Kane, how’s Phillip?” Alex whispered

 

“We need to speak in private, can you wake your wife please?” Alex’s face went pale, he was dreading the words that were going to come out of Dr. Kane’s mouth. He gently shook Eliza awake

 

“Hm? Is he out of surgery?”

 

“No, Dr. Kane wants to speak to us in private.”

 

“Oh.” Eliza and Alex both shared a worried look and Alex grabbed Eliza’s hand.

 

“It’s gonna be okay, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Phillip’s wound is infected.”

 

“Okay, can you guys let it heal and then go back in and fix the damage.”

 

“It’s not that simple Mrs. Hamilton, this is a very serious infection. We tried to go in and remove, but it’s aggressive.”

 

“So what are you trying to say?”

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, we’re going to try to beat the infection with antibiotics. But, I would definitely prepare yourselves for—”

 

“For what?!” Eliza demanded

 

“I suggest you call your other children and get them here, so they can say goodbye.” Dr. Kane quietly left the room Alex reached for Eliza’s hand but she pulled away from him. She wiped her tears and sighed heavily

 

“I’m going to call Peggy and Angie and my parents.”

 

“Do you want me to tell Theo or—”

 

“I’ll tell her.”

 

“Eliza, I know we’re not exactly in a good place but, we’ll get through this. I promise.”

 

“Okay.”

 

**_12:30 AM_ **

 

Phillip was still sleeping from his surgery, Eliza was watching her son take slow shallow breaths. Eliza never thought that this would happen to her. She never thought in a million years that she would be watching her son on his deathbed. All of her memories came flooding back to her, when she found she was pregnant, the first heartbeat, the first kick, when she gave birth, everything. Her thoughts were interrupted when a nurse entered the room.

 

“Hi, I’m Sonny. I’ll be Phillip’s nurse for the night.” She said in hushed tones

 

“I’m Eliza, his mom.”

 

“I’m going to give him some very strong antibiotics.”

 

“And is that going to take the infection away?”

 

“Hopefully, he has a long road ahead of him. But, I’m hopeful, he’s young, he’s in good health.”

 

“How often is he going to receive the medicine?”

 

“Every three hours, so it’s 12:30 now, he’ll get another one at 3:30.”

 

“What type of antibiotic are you giving him?”

 

“Well since he’s allergic to penicillin, we’re giving him, erythromycin.”

 

“Okay.” Eliza watched closely as Sonny administered the medication and took Phillip’s vitals. Her heart skipped a beat when Sonny wrote down his temperature, it was 103.

 

“Is it supposed to be that high?”

 

“Well, he is battling a pretty aggressive infection. Our hope is that with this medicine, it’ll go down.”

 

“Okay, thank you.”

 

“You’re welcome. I’ll be back to check in on him.” After Sonny left the room, Eliza turned her attention back to Phillip, who started to stir, he slowly opened his eyes.

 

“Pip?”

 

“Mom?” Phillip said hoarsely

 

“Shush, here have some water.” Eliza poured a cup and let Phillip take a quick sip.

 

“Where’s Dad?”

 

“He’s getting Annie and AJ.”

 

“Mom, I’m sorry.” Eliza shook her head “I’m so sorry.”

 

“Don’t apologize sweetie. It’s not your fault.”

 

“Mom, can you lie with me? I’m really cold.” Eliza tried to hide her frown, her son’s head was hot to the touch and he was dripping with sweat. She knew that it wasn’t good sign that he was cold.

 

“Of course.” Eliza gently got in bed with Phillip and cuddled him. She soothingly ran her hands through his hair and quietly hummed.

 

“Mom?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Am I dying?” Eliza turned her head away as she fought the urge to cry. She turned back to Phillip and sighed heavily before answering.

 

“The doctors and nurses are doing everything in their power to keep that from happening tonight. Okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

 

**_4:00 AM_ **

 

By now, Alex, Eliza, Theo, Angie, Peggy, Angelica, and AJ were in Phillip’s room. He was sleeping at the moment, Nurse Sonny has just given Phillip his second dosage and took some more vitals.

 

 

Right at that moment, Dr. Kane entered the room, by the blank look on his face, everyone could sense that wasn't there to deliver good news.

 

“Hi everyone, may I speak to Phillip and his parents in private?”

 

“Come on guys, we can get something to eat,” Peggy suggested. Dr. Kane waited for everyone else to leave the room before facing Alex, Eliza, and Phillip.

 

“The antibiotics aren’t working, his temperature was at 105 and it’s getting higher. So, we’re going to give him a stronger antibiotic and fever reducers. Hopefully, that’ll bring the fever down. We’re going to monitor him closely the next couple days.”

 

“So, the stronger antibiotic should work right?” Alex asked hopefully

 

“Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton, I don’t want to get your hopes up, if his fever doesn’t go down…” Dr. Kane sighed heavily

 

“I am extremely sorry, but if his fever doesn’t go down. His body can’t fight the infection, which means—”

 

“I’ll die,” Phillip said quietly, Dr. Kane gave the three of a solemn look.

 

“We’re doing everything we can to fight this infection. Your nurse will be back, to give you the new medicine.” When Dr. Kane left the room, Eliza and Alex both grabbed Phillip’s hand, who was fighting the urge not to cry.

 

“Son, whatever happens, know that we love you very much.”

 

“Your father’s right Pippy, we love you so much no matter what.”

 

“I’m sorry guys, I feel like I let you down.”

 

“No, no, none of that talk son. You could never let us down, we’re extremely proud you.”  Phillip nodded his head, he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 

“He’s going to pull through, he has to.” Alex doesn’t know if he was trying to convince Eliza or himself. At this point, Alex doesn’t know what the next 24 hours will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter took me so long to write, a lot of deleting and re-writing, I wanted to have enough emotion but not too much to where I sound like an episode of "Grey's Anatomy". To my "Ten Years" readers, I haven't forgotten about it. I'm having terrible writer's block and I probably won't update until late May or June. May is such a busy month for me and I honestly don't have the time. This series probably has about two to three more works left, so yeah.


End file.
